The Princess of the Lunarins and Saiyans
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Serena is Vegeta's baby sister and she is sent to live on planet Vegeta until she is sixteen. NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN IMPROVED! I didn't like how i was using the names in the old version, so i'd like to call this v. 2.0. sorry for the confusion. ON H
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, I started this fic about 2-3 years ago, and since then I've noticed some mistakes that I made. That's why this is the new and improved version of my story. Hope you guys like it! Vegeta may be a little OOC.  
  
Prologue  
  
Prince Vejita was looking at a woman who came to planet Vegeta to talk   
  
to the king, with her silver hair done up in a strange way. He saw that   
  
she was holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms and wondered what was   
  
inside so he walked over to her to see. Queen Serenity looked up from the   
  
blankets to see a small boy who looked to be about three or four walking   
  
towards her.   
  
"Hello. And who might you be?" The Queen asked.   
  
"I am Prince Vejita. What is that that you are holding?" Vejita responded   
  
with little emotion in his voice.   
  
"Why don't you come and see for your self?" the Queen said. 'He looks so much  
  
like his father' She thought.  
  
Prince Vejita walked up to the Queen and she bent down to let the small   
  
prince see. Inside of the blankets was a sleeping baby girl with blond hair   
  
and a crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Can I hold her?" the young prince asked.   
  
"Of course you can. Just don't drop her." The Queen said handing the baby to  
  
him.   
  
Prince Vejita took the small girl in his arms and noticed that she was now   
  
awake. He saw that she had bright blue eyes.   
  
"What's her name?" Prince Vejita asked looking up at the Queen.  
  
"Her family name is Princess Serenity. But I like to call her Usagi."  
  
"Princess?" Prince Vejita asked with confusion.  
  
"Yes, I am Queen Serenity. Queen of the Moon kingdom." The Queen replied.  
  
Prince Vejita was about to say something, when he felt something warm and   
  
furry wrap around this arm. He looked at it and saw that it was a snowy   
  
white tail.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Prince Vejita was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Yes, It's her tail." Queen Serenity said with her eyes closed.  
  
"But, how?"   
  
Queen Serenity bent down and looked straight into the young Prince's eyes.  
  
"She is your half sister Prince Vejita. That's why I came here to talk to   
  
your father. I wanted to ask him if he could keep her until she's sixteen.   
  
Do you know where I could find him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll go get him for you." Prince Vejita said.   
  
Then he gave Usagi back to Queen Serenity and ran off to find his father.  
  
King Vegeta watched his son run into the thrown room.  
  
"Father. Queen Serenity is here to see you." The Prince said to his father.  
  
"What dose she want?" the King asked.  
  
"I could tell you father, but this is something that you need to see for   
  
yourself."   
  
"All right then. Fine." King Vegeta got up and followed his son to the room   
  
where Queen Serenity was waiting.   
  
"Serenity! How are you? It's been a while." King Vegeta said as he entered   
  
the room.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. And it has been quite a while. There's something I need   
  
to ask you."   
  
"What do you need? And what is that that you are holding?"   
  
"This, King Vegeta, is your daughter. Princess Serenity. The Princess of the   
  
Lunarians and Saiyans. And I wanted to ask you if you would take care of   
  
her and train her until her sixteenth birthday." Queen Serenity asked   
  
with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm always busy, so I won't be around a lot, but I think that Prince Vejita   
  
could take care of her and train her. And if he ever needs help the   
  
servants could help him. Would that be okay with you Serenity?" King Vegeta   
  
said.   
  
"I suppose that would be all right." Queen Serenity answered.   
  
"Why do you want her to grow up on planet Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because I fear that an evil force will try to kill her before she can take   
  
the thrown. That is also the reason for the training." Queen Serenity   
  
replied.  
  
"All right then. I'll take her until she's sixteen. I'm leaving now. You   
  
can leave Princess Serenity with Prince Vejita. I'm sure he'll take very   
  
good care of his baby sister and train her to be one of the strongest   
  
fighters in the universe. Good Bye." King Vegeta said then walked out.  
  
Queen Serenity bent down to face Prince Vejita.  
  
"Prince Vejita, I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of Usagi for me and   
  
train her to be the best. Will you do that for me?"   
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity. I promise that I won't let anyone or anything hurt my   
  
little sister Usagi for as long as I live."  
  
"Good. Now take good care of her for me." Queen Serenity said as she gave   
  
Usagi to Prince Vejita.  
  
"Ummm.............Queen Serenity? When Usa goes back to the moon kingdom...  
  
......Can I go with her?" Prince Vejita asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"If your father lets you, then I won't mind at all. I'd be glad to have you   
  
at the palace. And you can call me Serenity."   
  
"Thank you Serenity. I'll be sure to let nothing happen to Usa while she's   
  
here."  
  
"I know you will Vejita. Good bye now little prince."  
  
"Good bye Serenity! I'll see you in sixteen years!" Prince Vejita waved   
  
as Queen Serenity got on her space ship that would take her home.  
  
Prince Vejita looked down at the small girl in his arms.  
  
"Well, Usa. Looks like it's just you and me for the next sixteen years."   
  
Prince Vejita said smiling at his little sister.  
  
Princess Usagi giggled happily before falling asleep and wrapping her tail   
  
around Vejita's waist.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. And to all of you who read my story   
  
'Locked In A House' I have a very bad case of writersblock, and I couldn't   
  
think of what to write next. So out of boredom I wrote this story. When   
  
the writers block goes away I'll get the next chapter out. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long to get this out but, my teachers have been giving  
  
me tons of homework. Hope you like this and please review! And for those of  
  
you that are wondering, this will be a Usagi/Android 17 fic. If you want to  
  
know why, I have two reasons. 1 because Android 17 is my favorite character,  
  
and 2 because I have never read a fic where 17 and Usagi were together. I've  
  
read stories where she was with...well, all of the saiyans I believe. there  
  
was Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Marai(sp?) Trunks, and even Vejita! But never  
  
Android 17. So I wanted to write one. I think I've said enough now so, on   
  
with the fic! WARNING: Vejita is a little OOC.  
  
Notes:  
  
..... action  
  
"....." talking  
  
'.....' thinking  
  
change of time/dimintions  
  
16 years latter  
  
"Usagi!!! Where are you!?!" Vejita was serching the entire palace to find   
  
his little sister.  
  
"I'm in here Vejita!" Usagi called from the gravity room. (AN: I don't think  
  
that they had these on planet Vegeta, but in my story they do!)  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing in the gravity room!?! You're supposed to be   
  
getting ready to go to the Moon Kingdom to meet your mother, Queen   
  
Serenity!"  
  
"NO!!! There is no way you're getting me to wear that...that dress!!!"   
  
"sigh Usa, I know how much you hate to wear dresses, but you have to wear  
  
one this one time. Please? I promise you can take it off latter."  
  
"big sigh Okay. I'll wear a dress this one time. You're comming with me   
  
right?"   
  
"Yes Usa. I'm comming with you. I dont think I can stand being around father  
  
for much longer."  
  
"Thanks Vejita. I don't think I be able to leave you here. But.......dosen't  
  
this mean that you won't get the thrown? Why would you give that up for me?"  
  
"Usa......don't you worry about it. The thrown dosen't mean that much to  
  
me. You're my little sister and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt  
  
you. Besides, I'll just come back when the King dies or something."  
  
Usagi and Vejita both started laughing.  
  
"Okay. You're the best Vejita." Usagi smiled at her older brother and walked   
  
to her room to change.  
  
"Hurry up brats! The ships are about to leave! It'd be a real disapointment   
  
if you missed it!" King Vegeta shouted as he stood by a space ships that   
  
where about to leave to take the saiyans to distant planets to take over.  
  
"We're comming father!" They both shouted back.  
  
Vejita and Usagi were just finishing drinking a potion that would stop them  
  
from transforming at the sight of a full moon. When they were done, they both  
  
ran out of the palace and each jumped into two seprate ships without saying a   
  
word to the King, and took off.   
  
"Here they come. I can see their ships." Queen Serenity said.  
  
Queen Serenity and Prince Mamoru were waiting for Usagi to arrive.  
  
"Why did that Prince Vejita have to come too?" Prince Mamoru complained.  
  
"Because when I told him to train and take care of Princess Serenity he asked  
  
me that when she came home if he could come to and I told him yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't like his father that much and I thought that it would be   
  
good for him to come here and to get away from the King befor he dose   
  
somethig he'll regret latter."  
  
"If I did do something to the King I wouldn't regret it latter." Said Vejita.  
  
Queen Serenity and Prince Mamoru both turned around and saw a teenaged   
  
looking boy with tall black hair and mean black eyes, wearing blue and White   
  
armor. And standing behind him was a young girl with long golden hair   
  
put up in a weird way, wearing a long white dress and she was laughing   
  
softly.  
  
"Serenity! Vejita! It's good to see you two agian!" Queen Serenity said as   
  
she walked up to them and gave both of them a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Serenity." said Vejita.  
  
"Hello, Okaasama." said Usagi.  
  
"Ohh! I almost forgot. she turned to serena Usagi."  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"There is someone I want you to meet Usagi."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Queen Serenity steped aside, showing Prince Mamoru to Usagi and Vejita.  
  
-  
  
"This, Usagi, is your fiance Prince Mamoru. He is the prince of the Earth."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Princess Serenity." Prince Mamoru said as he bowed.  
  
When Vejita saw Mamoru he fell down laughing, and when Usagi saw him she  
  
fainted for the first time in her life.  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry it's so short but I'm running out of ideas. Please   
  
review. I'll need ten reviews befor I get the next chapter out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've just had to much to do.  
  
Please forgive me. looks at readers with puppy dog eyes Oh and this is just  
  
a warning but, IF ANYONE SAYS SOMETHIG BAD ABOUT MY CUTE, SWEET, AND   
  
WONDERFUL JUU-CHAN YOU WILL PAY AND I WON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT FOR AT  
  
LEAST..............ONE YEAR, YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So I suggest that you be nice to him. runs over and hugs Juuanagou   
  
Juu-chan, would you please do the disclaimers for me?  
  
Juuanagou: Umm.....OK.  
  
hands Juu-chan a script  
  
Juuanagou: Kakarika doesn't own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z.  
  
Thank you Juu-chan. smiles while still hugging Juu-chan I have decided to   
  
use a few Japanese terms. Mostly because I like using the names Juu-chan,   
  
Veggie-chan, and Mamo-baka. Also, I was wondering, how many of you feel   
  
sorry for Usagi because most of the time she is stuck with that stuck up   
  
earth prince Mamo-baka? And if anyone wants me to kill off Mamoru just say   
  
so when you review and I might kill him if I get enough votes. And if most  
  
people want him to live.....I might just kill him just because I don't like   
  
him. So if you're a Darien/Mamoru fan, you should stop reading this and turn   
  
back now. But if you hate that baka earth prince, then by all means, keep   
  
reading!  
  
Notes  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
(...) my thoughts  
  
::...:: telepathic talking  
  
change of time or place  
  
... action  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
"Oh, my head." Usagi woke up to find herself laying on a bed with Vejita   
  
laying on the bed next to hers.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up?" said the smirking prince as he looked at  
  
her.  
  
"Oh Vejita! I just had the worst nightmare ever! Me and you went to the Moon  
  
Kingdom and we met my mother and then she told me that I had to marry this  
  
horrible looking, extremely boring, (I couldn't resist ) earth prince!   
  
It was horrible!" Usagi cried to her older brother, just to find him trying  
  
to hold back his laughter.   
  
"What's so funny! If you were there you'd have been scared to! That guy was  
  
so scary, he could have scared off the entire saiyan race!"(It's true! I'm   
  
even scared of him!)   
  
Vejita couldn't hold it in any longer. "I...I'm...l..laughing....be...  
  
because....because it wasn't a dream, it....it was real! Hahahahahahahahaha!"   
  
By this time Vejita had fallen off of his bed and was rolling on the floor   
  
laughing so hard that he was crying.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE MY FATHER!!!!!   
  
HE'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT BAKA EARTH PRINCE!!!!!! I WANT TO GO BACK TO PLANET  
  
VEJITA!!! I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY THAT.....THAT...THAT THING!!!!!!!! VEGETA!!!  
  
YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!!! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! JUST HELP ME!!!!!"   
  
"Calm down Usa. I'll help you. Besides if you yell any louder the guards   
  
will come in here thinking that someone is trying to kill you or something."   
  
said Vejita. 'Not to mention that my eardrums are about to explode.'  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M BEING FORCED TO MARRY SOME JERK?!?!?!?"  
  
"What's going on in here! What's with all the screaming! Are you ok princess?  
  
We could hear your screams from the courtyard! Is this man hurting you? Do   
  
you want us to take him to the cells?" Just like Vejita said a guard came   
  
rushing into her room asking her lots of annoying questions. Unfortunately the   
  
guard didn't know what a p.o.ed saiyan princess could do so he met with a   
  
horrible death.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!"  
  
The beam disintegrated the guard sending him into the next dimension.  
  
"Feel better Usa?" asked Vejita while getting up off of the floor.  
  
"Yes. I feel much better now! I guess all I needed to do was just kill   
  
someone to make me feel better."  
  
"gulp Ummmm.........princess?" A servant came just in time to see what  
  
happened to the guard.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ummm.....Queen Serenity wishes to see both of you in the throne room."   
  
"All right. I need to talk to her anyways. Oh, and by the way I want you to   
  
tell all of the other servants and guards not to make me or my brother mad  
  
because, well you saw what happened to that guard that came in here and annoyed  
  
me. Ok?"  
  
"gulp Y..Yes m....ma'am."   
  
"Good.smile Because I don't want anyone to make us mad. And if they do   
  
they'll pay the price, instant death." With that said Usagi and Vejita left  
  
to see Queen Serenity.  
  
"You called for us Queen Serenity?" Vejita asked.  
  
"Yes, I did Vejita. And please, just call me Serenity."  
  
"All right Serenity. Now, why did you wish to see us?"   
  
"Well, since Usagi fainted, she wasn't able to get to talk to Prince Mamoru.  
  
So I was thinking that we could have a ball tonight in their honor. What do   
  
you think Usagi?"  
  
::I think that I'd rather fight Freeza then go any where near that baka.::  
  
Vejita stifled a laugh while Queen Serenity looked at him strangely before   
  
turning back to Usagi. "Well Usagi? What do you think about a ball?"  
  
Usagi put on a fake smile. "I think that a ball would be a wonderful idea  
  
mother." ::Vejita? Are you sure that this woman is my mother?::  
  
::Yes Usa-chan. For the thousandth time since you woke up, Queen Serenity   
  
IS your mother.::   
  
::Are you sure Veggie-chan?::  
  
::YES I AM SURE. NOW STOP ASKING ME!!!! Besides, you fiance is here.::  
  
::WHAT!?! WHERE?!?! YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE ME VEJITA!!!::  
  
::Nope. Sorry Usa-chan. You're on your own on this one.::  
  
::Some brother you are.::  
  
Serenity watched as Vejita's face went from annoyed, to angry, to smirking, to   
  
laughing in just a minute. While Usagi went from confused, to scared, and  
  
then to pouting at the same time. Then she noticed that Prince Mamoru entered  
  
the room.  
  
"Prince Mamoru, I'm glad your here. We have decided to have a ball tonight in  
  
honor of the engagement."  
  
"That's wonderful my Queen. Will I have the honor of escorting the lovely   
  
Princess Serenity?" he said looking at Usagi.  
  
::VEJITA!! HELP ME!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!::  
  
::All right. But only because I don't like this guy. You owe me Usa-chan.   
  
Remember that.::  
  
"Serenity, I was hopping that I could take Usa-chan to the ball. After all,   
  
she still dose not know the Prince of the Earth very well. She might be   
  
uncomfortable going with a complete stranger."  
  
"Who are you? If you're her bodyguard then you should show some respect for   
  
us and bow. I will not allow you to take the princess to the ball. And another  
  
thing if you call the princess Usa-chan one more time, I will have you   
  
thrown in prison for life!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try you wimp. I'll call her anything I want to and I   
  
WILL take her to the ball. looks at Mamoru and sees him getting angrier   
  
every second And did I mention that we share the same room?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! QUEEN SERENITY IS THAT TRUE!?!?!? WHO IS THIS MAN?!?!?! DOES   
  
HE SHARE A ROOM WITH THE PRINCESS!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, it is true Mamoru. But that is only because this man is Princess   
  
Serenity's older brother. He is Prince Vejita of the Saiyans." Queen Serenity  
  
said while glaring at the two saiyan teenager who were on the floor laughing.  
  
"Usagi? Vejita? Will you two please go and get cleaned up for the ball.   
  
You two will be meeting six of the eight princesses of the planets. I think   
  
you will get along with Princesses Uranus, Jupiter, and Venus. They like   
  
fighting, and they don't get along with Prince Mamoru very well. Now you   
  
may leave."  
  
After the queen said that the two saiyan raced off back to their room to get  
  
ready for the ball. While a VERY angry earth prince stomped off to his room   
  
grumbling things to himself.  
  
Well? Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think. And don't   
  
forget to tell me if you want Mamoru to die latter on in the fic or not. 


	4. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry that this took so long to get out!!! My mom took my computer   
  
away because I had detention twice in one week. ; Let's just say that I  
  
like my science and world geo teachers a lot less. Well, I'm sorry to say   
  
that Juu-chan will not be saying my disclaimers for certain reasons. So I'll  
  
have one of my dear friends do them. Here's your script Veggie-chan!   
  
Veggie-chan: Kakarika doesn't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. If she did  
  
then cape boy would have died in the first battle he was in. looks at me  
  
For once I'll agree with you baka.  
  
WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!?  
  
Veggie-chan: A baka.  
  
THAT'S IT!!!!!! Please read on with this fic while I kick Veggie's ass.  
  
takes Vejita in the gravity room to beat him into a bloody pulp  
  
... action  
  
::...:: telepathic talking  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
change of time/place/dimention  
  
(...) me talking  
  
"Stay calm. Just stay calm. I will not kill Mamoru. I will not kill Mamoru.  
  
I will not kill Mamoru." As Usagi said this her tail was swishing back and   
  
forth violently.  
  
"What the hell are you chanting Usa?"  
  
Vejita had just gotten back from the gravity room, and heard his sister's   
  
chanting.  
  
"I'm trying to persuade myself not to kill that damn earth prince Mamo-baka."  
  
"Why can't you kill him?"  
  
"Because my mother won't let me."  
  
"How do you know she won't let you?"  
  
"I've already asked her."  
  
"Well, did she say that I couldn't kill him for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kuso! thinking very evil smirk"  
  
"smirk All right Veggie. What's your idea?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about my dearest little sister?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Vejita. I know that look. You've got an evil idea."  
  
"I still have no clue as to what you mean."  
  
"Vejita, I've spent sixteen years with you and I can tell when you've got   
  
an evil idea. I mean the last time you had a smirk like that on your face,  
  
you thought of a revenge plan to humiliate Nappa because he beat you in a   
  
spar."  
  
"Well...Maybe I do have an idea."  
  
"THEN TELL ME ALREADY DAMNIT!!!!"  
  
"laughs Okay, okay. I'll tell you Usa. You don't want to go to that ball  
  
tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah. What's your point?"  
  
"Well, they can't have a ball without a ball room, right?"  
  
"smirks I see now. You're saying that we should blow up the ball room? But  
  
how can we do that without getting caught?"  
  
"Easy. Queen Serenity made the mistake of putting the gravity room and the   
  
ball room together in the same building near the garden."   
  
"YES!!! Now I don't need to wear another one of those damn dresses!"  
  
"I think that you look better in your armor. It's a lot better than any of   
  
the others. Plus it's one of a kind."  
  
"smile Thanks Niichan."  
  
Usagi was wearing custom made armor. Her body suit was silver, her gloves  
  
and boots were black and gold, and her armor was black with silver stars   
  
for straps.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for Usa? Let's go."  
  
"Hold on a sec. I don't want anyone recognizing me." Usagi put her hair in a   
  
tight braid, and put on a silver headband to cover up her crescent moon.  
  
"Excuse me." A young girl-with ice blue eyes and chin length blond hair-that  
  
looked to be about seventeen years old came into their room. (gee, wonder  
  
who that could be)  
  
"What do you want girl?" Vejita snapped.  
  
'To kick your sorry stuck up ass.' "Queen Serenity wishes to see both of   
  
you."  
  
"Very well then. Take us to my mother."  
  
::What do you think Serenity wants us for now?::  
  
::How should I know Veggie? I'm still not sure if she's my real mother or  
  
not.::  
  
::For the last time Usa, Queen Serenity IS your mother. By the way, don't  
  
call me Veggie in public.::  
  
::Not on your life Veggie.::  
  
"We're here. opens door Queen Serenity, here's the prince and princess."  
  
"Thank you Kianga. Now can you please go find your brother for me? He left  
  
shortly after you did."  
  
"Yes my Queen." leaves  
  
"Now then. Serenity, Vejita, the two of you may not like this but it's for   
  
your own good."  
  
"What's for our own good mother?"  
  
"deep breath I'm giving both of you your own personal bodyguard."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?! Queen Serenity, we are the two strongest saiyans alive! We  
  
do not need any pitiful, weakling bodyguards!"  
  
"Weaklings? laughs I could probably kick your stuck up ass with one hand   
  
tied behind my back." A young boy with chin length black hair and ice blue  
  
eyes just walked in with the other girl.  
  
"Now Mori, I told you to stop picking fights."  
  
"No, you didn't Queen Serenity. You told me to stop picking fights with   
  
the princesses Uranus, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Neptune. You didn't say   
  
anything about not picking a fight with a stuck up saiyan prince."  
  
'I think I'm starting to like this guy.' thought Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry Queen Serenity. Mori's a hopeless case."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"It's okay Kianga. You and your brother are new here."  
  
"Umm....What's going on mother?"  
  
"Serenity, Vejita, these are the two bodyguards that I told you about. This  
  
is Kianga, and this is her twin brother Mori."  
  
"So, what you're saying mother, is that one of us gets to have Kianga as a  
  
bodyguard and the other gets Mori?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying my child."  
  
".........looks at twins looks at Mori I call Mori!!!"  
  
"laughs That means that you're stuck with the bakayaro saiyan prince sis!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Vejita and Kianga screamed.  
  
(should I end it here?)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(no i'm not evil.........yet)  
  
"There is no way in hell that I'm being that bakayaro saiyan's bodyguard!"  
  
"I'm not having a weak little girl be my bodyguard!"  
  
"WEAK!?!? How DARE you call me weak when you're just a baka monkey!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN BLONDIE!"  
  
"BRING IT ON MONKEY BOY!"  
  
Vejita charged at Kianga and they flew outside to fight.  
  
"sweatdrop Umm......Okay............Mori?"  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity?"   
  
"Will you please go with Usagi and show her around?"  
  
"I don't even know my way around Queen Serenity."  
  
"You know where the gravity room is don't you?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then take her there. You are now her personal bodyguard. As of tomorrow you  
  
and her will share a room, and Vejita and Kianga will share a bomb proof  
  
room." Mori and Usagi leave  
  
"So princess, what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"You can call me Serenity, Usagi, or Usa."  
  
"No, I think I'll call you Odango or Koneko. Which one do you like the best?"  
  
"Umm.....Call me Koneko."  
  
"All right then Koneko. I only know where two places are. Do you want to go   
  
to the gravity room first or the spa first?"  
  
"The spa sounds nice, let's go there first. Then we can go spar in the   
  
gravity room when we're done."  
  
"The spa is down the hall from your room. I'll meet you there okay?"  
  
"All right. I won't take long."  
  
Then Usagi went to her room and Mori went to his.  
  
This chapter was longer, but i decided to make it shorter. The next chapter should be out soon.  
  
Kakarika 


	5. Chapter 4

Ryoga, would you do the  
  
disclaimers for me?  
  
Ryoga: Why should I?  
  
narrows eyes Now now, you don't want me to use this, holds up a bucket of cold water  
  
do you P-chan?  
  
Ryoga: sigh Ok, I'll do the disclaimers for you.  
  
Good! hands Ryoga a script Now read it without adding anything in. Remember what  
  
happend to Veggie-chan.  
  
Ryoga: gulp Kakarika dose not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. But she would gladly   
  
buy me, Ranma, Mousse, the Three Lights, Juunanagou, Nuriko, Tasuki, Suboshi, Amiboshi.....  
  
3 hours later  
  
....Yohji, Nakago, Kunzite, and Omi.  
  
Thanx Ryoga. On with the story!   
  
Warning: OOCness ahead!  
  
...a sound  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
::...:: telepathic talking  
  
(...) me talking  
  
... an action  
  
change of time/place/dimention  
  
'What was I thinking? I can't have feelings for a guy I just met, can I? Vejita's going  
  
to freak when he finds out. eyes widen What if he tries to kill Mori?!? Then again,  
  
he might not mind me dating a fighter. Well, Mamo-baka is a fighter, but Mori is WAY   
  
hotter and alot stronger than that bakayaro. smirk Hell, Mori can probably kick   
  
Veggie's ass. What do you know, here he comes now.'  
  
Usagi was in the spa waiting for Mori to get there.  
  
"It's about time Mori! Since when does it take almost twenty minutes for someone to put on  
  
a swimsuit?!?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Sorry Koneko. Kianga showed up and asked me to take Vejita to the regeneration tanks."  
  
"blink...smirk...smile...laughs You mean Veggie-head got his ass kicked by a   
  
girl?!"  
  
"Yep, he sure did. That'll teach him not to anger Ki-chan. Hey, I can't blame him though.  
  
Even I'm scared of her sometimes!" gets in the spa  
  
"......Hey Mori?"  
  
"looks at Usagi Nani?"  
  
"Where are you and Kianga from?"  
  
"smirk We're the prince and princess of the Sun Kingdom."  
  
'.....blink.....He's a prince!?!? YES!!!! This is too good to be true!.....Wait....-'  
  
"Mori, if you and your sister are a prince and princess, then why are you here being me  
  
and Vejita's bodygaurds?"  
  
"Well, we may be the two oldest but we didn't want to fight over the crown so we gave it  
  
to our little half-brother Kakarott. He was sent to earth, and he doesn't even know he's a  
  
prince. Hell, he doesn't even know he's a saiyan because he fell off a cliff and hit his   
  
head."  
  
"......You're a saiyan!?!?"  
  
"smirk Can't you tell?"  
  
That's when Usagi noticed a black tail swishing back and forth behind Mori.  
  
'I totally scored! I get to be the bodygaurd of the hottest female saiyan ever! Not to   
  
mention the fact that she's a great fighter and a princess of two different races! And she   
  
looks great in that black bikini. It makes her white tail stand out though.....'  
  
"...Mori? Why are you looking at me like that?" 'As if I mind him looking at me....'  
  
Mori's face turned at least ten different shades of red, and he looked away.  
  
"Anno.....Gomen, blush mutters it's just that you're so hot..... eyes widden Did you   
  
hear that?!"  
  
"smirk Hai, I did."  
  
'Kuso!!! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Matte.......What is she doing? Why is she looking  
  
at me like that? eyes get even bigger W-why is she coming over here?'  
  
"So Mori-chan, you think I'm hot?"  
  
"Anno....gulp...hai..."  
  
"Well then, let's see how you deal with this."  
  
Usagi walked up to Mori and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"N-nani? With w-what?"  
  
"This." she wispers in his ear.  
  
'WHAT IS SHE DOING?!?!? IF HER MOTHER FINDS US I'LL BE-eyes get even larger...closes eyes'  
  
Mori's thoughts were cut short as Usagi kissed him. Mori thought for a second, then he   
  
wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
Slowly, they had to break apart because of that little problem called breathing. They were  
  
still holding each other and didn't want to let go. Usagi laid her head on Mori's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Mori?"  
  
"Hai, Koneko-chan?"  
  
"Do you already have a date for the ball?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"frown Oh. Who?"  
  
"smirk You."  
  
"smile If I'm going to with you, then who will Vejita go with?"  
  
"His bodygaurd. I'm sure Ki-chan won't mind."  
  
"Mori? Can we go to the gravity room now?"  
  
"Sure...Do we need to change?"  
  
"I'll take care of that."  
  
In a flash of silver and black light, Usagi and Mori were both in saiyan armor.  
  
"blink Why am I in saiyan armor?"  
  
"Now Mori, it was that or my girly clothes."  
  
"....Thank Kami you had an extra suit of armor."  
  
"Sorry guys, but the ball starts in less than 5 minutes. It's to late to blow up the ball room  
  
so don't bother trying." Kianga had just walked in with Vejita behind her.  
  
"Oh and Usa, Kianga and I have been here for a while. I wonder what your fiance would say  
  
to you making out with you bodygaurd. smirks"  
  
"Veggie, you know very well that I don't give a damn as to what that baka thinks."  
  
"Well now, what do we have here?" A woman's voice called out.  
  
"Vejita, who's that?" Usagi wispered.  
  
"I'm not sure Usa..."  
  
"If you want to know who we are, then look up." replaied a different woman.  
  
All four of them looked up and saw five teenaged girls floating right above them. The girls  
  
looked at each other and landed in front of Mori.  
  
"Well, look what we have here. Aren't you the five girls that tried to kick my ass this   
  
morning?" Mori asked.  
  
"Don't take it personaly. We thought that you were from Earth." said a girl that had long black  
  
hair with purple highlights and violet eyes.  
  
"So, who are you guys anyways?" asked Kianga.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako, the princess of the planet Venus."  
  
"My name is Ten'oh Haruka. I'm the princess of the planet Uranus."  
  
"I'm Hino Rei, the princess of Mars."  
  
"Hello. My name is Kaioh Michiru, I'm the princess of Neptune."  
  
"And I'm Kino Makoto, the princess of Jupiter."  
  
"NIce to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm the princess of the moon, and of the planet Vegeta."  
  
"I am Prince Vejita of the Saiyans."  
  
"I'm Gin Kianga, the Princess of the Sun. And this is my twin brother."  
  
"I'm Gin Mori, the Prince of the Sun."  
  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you. Children, you should be getting ready for  
  
the ball. It starts in two minutes so you need to hurry and get ready!" Queen Serenity ran   
  
into the room looking displeased.  
  
"Don't worry my Queen. We've got everything under control." said Kianga.  
  
In a flash of multicolored light, everyone was ready for the ball. The princesses of Mars,   
  
Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, the Sun, and Uranus were all dressed in their princess gowns.   
  
(Yaten: O.O...Haruka wearing a dress!?!? Seiya:...o.O... KM: --; Be quiet and don't   
  
interupt!) Mori was wearing armor that looked like Mamoru's except of black and silver, his  
  
was red and black. Usagi and Vejita were wearing their royal saiyan armor with black capes.  
  
The only difference in the capes was that the inside of Vejita's was red, and the inside of   
  
Usagi's was silver.  
  
"Usagi! Why aren't you wearing your gown?"  
  
"Okaasama, I was raised as a saiyan. I shall dress like a saiyan princess."  
  
"sigh Very well my child. looks at clock Oh Kami! Look at the time! We will be late if  
  
we don't hurry! Let's go children." yelled Queen Serenity.  
  
Then everyone ran to the ball room.  
  
(place: outside of the entrance to the ball room)  
  
"Now, who's going with who?" asked Serenity.  
  
"The five of us are going with the other senshi." said Haruka.  
  
"I'm going with Mori, and Vejita's going with Kianga." replied Usagi.  
  
"Good. Now, BOOMscreams"  
  
"What the hell was that explosion?!?!?" yelled Mori.  
  
A soldier ran up to them. "Queen Serenity! The evil Queen Berly is attacking!!!"  
  
KM: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:.....She's scaring me........  
  
Yaten:.....hides behind Nuriko.......  
  
Suboshi:..looks at Tomo, who's standing next to him I'm not sure who's worse...Tomo or  
  
Kakarika..............  
  
Tomo: I AM! MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya, Yaten, & Nuriko: --;;  
  
Suboshi: ......slowly backs away.....  
  
Nuriko: Ano............We should go now.........  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Suboshi: nods in agreement  
  
Nuriko, Seiya, Yaten, and Suboshi: runs away  
  
KM and Tomo: MUUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KM: passes out from lack of oxygen  
  
Tomo: also passes out  
  
P-chan:...................oink........... 


End file.
